hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Surprise Vacation
Overview NOTE- This story is still under construction, but here's a list of characters currently with parts (and characters who will likely have a future part in this story:) Current Characters * Nkechinyer, 20 year old College Student (Present in Chapters 1 to Present) * Sassmaster, 22 year old who (literally) just finished college (Present in Chapters 1 to Present) * Sassmaster's College Roomate, a 6 foot 5 tall guy and college basketball player near the top of NBA draft boards. (Present in Chapter 2) * Elizabeth, aka "L1G", 24 year old McDonalds Employee trying to reunite with Bobnekaro. Also, Bob Nekaro's High school crush. (Present in Chapter 3) * Akio, 19 year old College Student at NC State from North Carolina. (Present in Chapters 4 to Present) * SM, 26 year old McDonalds Employee in North Carolina who "ran out of Hype's shekels". Present in Chapter 6) * Some random guy, two cars back from Nkech in the drive thru, who is triggered by the conversation brewing between Nkech and SM. (Present in Chapter 6) * Bob, 24, former NC State. has a crush on Elizabeth. (Present in Chapter 8) * Collin, 19, College Freshman at UNC Wilmington. Neighbors with Bob. (Present in Chapter 8) * Ryne, 26, Weather Channel Tropics analyst (Present in Chapter 9) * Darren, 21, Weather Channel Reporter (Present in Chapter 10) * Brick, 19, College Student at LSU. (Present in Chapters 13 to Present) * Garfield, 21, College Student (Present in Chapter 12) * Harcel Molos, Caddie (Present in Chapter 17) * Douglas, Caddie (Present in Chapter 17) * Stat Beacker, PGA Tour Golfer (Present in Chapter 17) * Hurricane Layten, PGA Tour Golfer (Present in Chapter 17) Chapter One Nkech POV It is Summer 2022. Nkech is in his dorm room, getting ready to leave it behind, just as he finished Sophomore year in College. Then he came to remember something- His first week of summer was booked. He had booked a large-scale trip with a few online friends and he was responsible for driving. Nkech looks down at his phone, and sees 5 new text messages. The first one is from a long time friend: Friend: Have fun on that vacation of yours! See you when you get back :) Nkech quickly types up a response- Thanks! Looking forward to it. Nkech moves on a looks at the next text. This one is from another friend. Friend: Have fun! Nkech responds- I bet I will ;) Nkech breezes through the other three texts, then sends one to his vacationmates: Nkech: Just getting on the road now. On my way. Nkech then turns his phone onto airplane mode, and starts driving. Anonymous POV Somewhere in Pennsylvania... a vacationmate sees the text. Then he remembers- he forgot to pack! He starts frantically packing, hoping to remember everything... He finishes packing. There's a few hours left until he will be picked up. He goes to an Olive Garden, has a meal, and makes it home with an hour to spare. He sees one new message on his phone. It's from Nkech. It reads- "Running a tad ahead of schedule. Almost there." Luckily, he had been ready well before then. He knew they were going on vacation somewhere for a week... but Nkech hadn't told him where. Guess it was going to be a surprise for all of them... Just then, he hears a vehicle pull up next to his house... Chapter Two Nkech POV He drove down the street of his first destination. It was close to 10 o'clock at night, and Nkech had spent a long, exhausting day driving to make it all the way from Western Kentucky to Central Pennsylvania in a day. He was blaring the music of Avicii in the car as he pulled over next to the address given. He turned off the car, the music with it, and knocked on the door. A tall figure, roughly 6 foot 5, brown-haired guy answers the door. "Hello... who are you?" He didn't recognize the guy... but he knew what to say. "I'm Nkech... can I speak to Sassmaster?" After a couple seconds of a confused look, he said "Give me a second" ''and turned around. '''Sassmaster POV' His bedroom door opens. It was his roommate. He says: "hey Sassmaster, there's some dude at the door looking for you." Sassmaster takes out an earbud, where he had been listening to Avril Lavigne music to pass the time. "Ah yes" ''he comments. ''"Probably the online friend. I'll get out there in a few minutes. Just let him in." He grabs his suitcase, uses the restroom, and heads out to the living room, where his friend is waiting. Sassmaster lays down on the couch. "Soo... you ready?" ''Nkech said enthusiastically. ''"Yup" ''Sassmaster replied, standing up. Let's do this! They both left the dorm and went out to the vehicle. Nkech gets back in the drivers seat, Sassmaster gets in shotgun. Nkech starts driving forward towards the next destination. Sassmaster tries to start up a conversation. ''"So, how'd you get here so early?" ''Sassmaster asks. ''"eh, it's called what happens when there's basically no traffic and you stop minimal amounts of time." ''Nkech commented. ''"oh" Sassmaster commented. The vehicle remained silent for the next few hours as Sassmaster slowly drifted off to sleep... Nkech POV Location: Southern Virginia Time: 4:30 AM Nkech had been slugging it out all night, driving and paying minimal attention to anything else. He finally stopped off an exit in rural southern Virginia, when he suddenly noticed... he was exhausted and tired. He had promised the next person, in North Carolina, he would be there that morning. He didn't have time to stop and sleep. He looked over at his passenger, maybe he could get a break and let Sassmaster drive... he was sound asleep in the shotgun seat. "I should have known..." ''Nkech thought to himself. Nkech needed a solution, and fast, otherwise he'd risk becoming way behind schedule. His solution is to do something he has not done in ages... Chapter Three '''Nkech POV' Nkech drives into the local McDonalds drive through, to get something to keep him awake just a little bit longer. There is no line. He drives up to the drive through mic. "I'll order a coffee," ''Nkech said ''"Need it to keep slugging at this hour" "Total is $1.55 at the next window" ''The McDonalds Employee replies. Nkech drives up to the next window. The voice and the face seem awfully familiar... but he can't seem to put a name to it. He reads the name tag. ''"Elizabeth" it says. Nkech hands over a dollar bill, two quarters, and a nickel. "There you go, $1.55," Nkech says. "Boy did I need this" Just as he gets ready to drive off... Elizabeth stops him. Elizabeth POV There was something familiar with this guy she handed the coffee... She just couldn't think of it instantly. Just as Nkech was getting ready to drive off, She stops him. "Say, do you happen to know a guy who goes by the online Alias 'Bobnekaro'?" ''She said. ''"Yeah, why?" ''Nkech replied. ''"I know he has a crush on me," ''She said. ''"He messaged me occasionally throughout college but I haven't spoken to him in five years... let's just say we have some unfinished business." "I know who it his you're talking about." ''Nkech replied. ''"I haven't spoken to him in a couple of months, but last I talked to him, he moved into an apartment down in Wilmington." "That's pretty much all I wanted to know," ''Elizabeth replied. ''"Thanks". "No problem" ''Nkech said as he drove off. '''Nkech POV' Nkech drives off, a lot of thoughts in mind. He was pretty certain he had just talked to "Level One Girl" or "L1G", Bob's crush. He never knew "Elizabeth" was her name... then again, Bob is an ultra-private person. Even then, the last place he'd expect to find L1G is working night shifts at a McDonalds in rural Virginia. Nkech continued driving, getting back on Interstate 85. Shortly after, he spots a green sign on the right side of the road. It contains a tri-section flag, with blue on the left, red on top, and white on bottom. "Welcome to North Carolina" ''the sign reads... Chapter Four '''Akio POV' Location: Just south of Raleigh, North Carolina Time: 6:00 AM Akio woke up from his nighttime slumber. He looked over to the loudly beeping alarm clock. 6:00 AM ''it read. Akio wished he didn't have to get up at this time, but he was told Nkech would be picking him up right around this time. He had already packed his things last night. He dressed into a clean pair of clothes, just when he heard the doorbell ring. Akio answered. ''"Hello?" ''Akio said. On the porch was an extremely tired and exhausted Nkech. ''"Hello," ''Nkech replied. ''"Let's do this." "Yeah..." ''Akio said. ''"You okay? You seem pretty tired." "Yes." ''Nkech replied, as him and Akio walked towards the vehicle. ''"Only that I was driving all night to reach you in time." "Geez!" ''Akio said. ''"When are you going to sleep?" "On the flight." ''Nkech replied. ''"Come along. We have another 17 hours of driving ahead of us." "Are you sure you can even drive?" ''Akio said. ''"Seems like you really need some rest." "Yeah, I can drive," ''Nkech said. ''"I just need some more caffeine is all. Oh, and speaking about caffeine, I have an odd story about that from this morning." "Ok" replied Akio. "We can talk in the car." Nkech drove off to the next destination. Nkech POV Nkech began driving towards the next destination, in Louisiana. He was telling Akio about the odd story from earlier that morning- how he got Coffee at a McDonalds in Virginia and how the employee, Elizabeth, was the person that Bob referred to as "L1G", his high school crush. He looks back into the back seat just as he finished the story, to see Akio with a quite shocked expression. "What is it?" ''Nkech said. ''"Oh, only that the story was AMAZING!" ''Akio said. ''"Running into L1G at a McDonalds in Virginia... it just seems so improbable." "Yeah, it was," ''Nkech said. Just then, he realized he forgot about the coffee he said he was going to get. He got off the exit in front of him. He also caught two eyes to his side finally open again after nearly 9 hours... Chapter Five '''Sassmaster POV' He had awaken from his sleep, to discover the car was getting off an interstate exit. Sassmaster yawned. "Good morning Sassmaster," ''Nkech said, tired. ''"OMG Sassi I didn't even see you up there," ''Akio commented. ''"anyway, hi." '' ''"Hello," ''Sassmaster said. ''"You know where we are? I think I drifted off somewhere in Maryland." "umm... North Carolina," ''Nkech said. ''"We're stopping at a McDonalds so I can get myself some more coffee, anything y'all want?" "Well I need breakfast for one," ''Sassmaster replied. ''"me too" ''Akio replied. ''"Alright, we can do that at McDonalds. simple enough." ''Nkech said. ''"I'm not going to eat breakfast. All I need is coffee right now." "You sure?" ''Akio replied. Sassmaster looks over at Nkech. He appears very visibly tired. ''"Oh my gosh..." ''Sassmaster said. ''"Did you stop and rest, at all?" "No." ''Nkech replied. ''"My only stop was at a McDonalds in Southern Virginia to get coffee. Odd story. Long story short, I met L1G there." "Two Things," ''Sassmaster says. ''"One, I don't know how the hell you ever last this long without sleep. Two, surprised you met L1G." "Just a second, y'all," ''Nkech said as he entered the McDonalds Drive Thru. '''Nkech POV' Nkech pulls into the McDonalds drive thru, getting ready to order. "um, we'll get two Egg McMuffins, two waters, and a coffee." ''Nkech said. ''"Your total is $5.75 at the next window," ''The McDonalds Employee said. This voice sounded unfamiliar, but he had an odd feeling he might know who this person is... He drove up to the window... ''"Floyd" ''the name tag read... yup, Nkech definitely knew this person. Chapter Six '''Nkech POV' Nkech gets out a 5-dollar bill, and three quarters. "There you go, Switzerland," ''Nkech said. ''"Switzerland?" SM said. SM POV "How are you familiar with my online alias, StrawberryMaster?" ''SM added. ''"Probably because all of us are HHW Users," ''Sassmaster replied from the shotgun seat. ''"Oh really?" ''SM replied. ''"Who all's on your little crew here?" "Nkech," ''Nkech said. ''"Dunno why you're working at a McDonalds in North Carolina, but it's none of my business." "It's because Hype stopped giving me shekels to be a Bureaucrat," ''SM said, sarcastically. ''"Who else is here?" "Sassmaster is here," ''Sassmaster added. ''"Glad to see you in a spam free environment." "haha," ''SM commented. ''"and I'm surprised y'all haven't spammed the recent changes to Nkech's Car yet" The three of them laughed. "yeah no" ''Akio said. "''Oh, my bad, bad cookie child..." ''SM said. ''"What are you doing hanging out with these two corrupt former HHW Bureaucrats?" ''he sarcastically added. Suddenly, they hear a honking behind them. ''"WHAT'S THE HOLDUP?" ''some random guy two cars behind shouts. ''"Clearly, we all must go," ''Nkech commented. ''"Have fun earning more shekels" ''he sarcastically added. Nkech drove off. '''Nkech POV' They left the McDonalds, food at hand. He handed the bag to Sassmaster, who handed it back to Akio. Nkech put his coffee in the cupholder in the middle, taking a long sip. "Oh, I definitely needed this," ''Nkech said. ''"also, I can now suddenly see why people like coffee." "consider me surprised," ''Sassmaster replied. ''"You've never drank coffee before, and now this is what, your second time getting it today?" "Yes," Nkech replied. "Indeed so. How's everything for you two?" "This is better than nothing," ''Sassmaster replied. ''"Thanks." "Never had one of these, and I must admit it is alright," ''Akio added. ''"Thanks" "No problem, y'all" ''Nkech replied, as they continued driving. Next thing you know, Nkech sees a green sign.... Chapter Seven '''Akio POV' Location: Near Charlotte, North Carolina Time: 9:45 AM Nkech points to a sign. "Ah yes, we're near Charlotte," ''Nkech said. ''"Hold on a sec. There's something I wanted to do here." Nkech merges onto the new highway, and hands his phone to Akio. "Hey Akio, think you can do me a favor?" ''Nkech asks. ''"Sure," ''Akio replied. ''"What is it?" "The Carolina Panthers Stadium should be coming up on your side. Any chance you can get a pic?" Nkech asked. "Sure!" ''Akio replied. Nkech slowed down slightly as they passed the stadium. He heard the "snap" of the photo. Akio hands the phone back up front. ''"Here you go," ''Akio said ''"where do you want me to put this?" "umm.... just put it in front of my coffee. I'll look and put it in my pocket next time we stop." ''Nkech replied ''"thanks again for the photo." "No problem!" ''Akio replied. '''Sassmaster POV' Nkech got back on the interstate. Sassmaster brings up a new topic. "oh, I almost forgot," ''Sassmaster replied ''"guess who's state we're in?" "whose?" ''Nkech replied. ''"MINE" ''shouted Akio. ''"technically, yes, but it was someone else I had in mind..." Sassmaster said. "who then?" ''Akio said, sadly. ''"I'm not going to tell you anything other than I'm calling them right now..." ''Sassmaster replied. Chapter Eight '''Bob POV' It was a sunny, June day down in Wilmington. He was hanging out with Collin, an online friend from High School who had recently moved down the street from him. They were casually chatting, primarily about the upcoming 2022 Atlantic Hurricane season. "Say, 2021 was a season for the ages," ''Bob said. ''"Best season since 2005." "Indeed," ''Collin replied. ''"Doesn't look like it'll be quite the same this year, however." "Yep" ''Bob replied. ''"Can't believe we were spared by that active of a season... we got lucky, I feel." Just then, Bob's phone begins ringing. "oh my, I wonder who it is," ''Bob exclaims, looking down at his phone. Bob answers the phone. ''"Hello?" "Hey Bob!" ''Sassmaster says from the other end. ''"Didn't realize it was you!" ''Bob said ''"where are y'all? It sounds like you're in a moving vehicle." "umm, in North Carolina," ''Sassmaster said. ''"we needed something to do" "wait, we?" ''Bob replied, shocked. ''"who all is with you." "well, we have Mr. No-sleep Nkech, who is on his 2nd container of McDonalds Coffee in his 31st hour without sleep," ''Sassmaster exclaimed ''"and we have Akio." "wait, what was that you said about Nkech?" ''Bob said ''"31 hours without sleep and HE'S driving?!?! No offense, but that doesn't sound very... safe." "oh, I'm holding up just fine," ''Nkech said, wearily ''"I just need to keep the coffee coming." "I'm not sure when you became addicted to coffee, but I'm not you," ''Bob adds ''"when was the first cup." "umm... 4:30 this morning." ''Nkech said ''"got it from a McDonalds in Southern Virginia. About the oddest coffee stop ever." "Considering that is only your second cup of coffee ever, I don't know what is that odd about the first stop, but go ahead and tell me." ''Bob said. ''"I met Elizabeth, better known as L1G, there. Evidently she works night shifts there." ''Nkech said. '''Nkech POV' "OH MY GOSH, WHAT THE?" ''Bob said, in utter shock and excitement ''"L1G!!! WE HAVEN'T SPOKEN IN FIVE YEARS!!! TELL ME MORE!!!" "well, I can't tell you much. I do recall her asking about you saying you and her had 'unfinished business'." ''Nkech replies. ''"WHAT?!?! L1G HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR ME ALL THIS TIME TOO? TURNS OUT I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!!!" ''Bob replies, still excited. ''"Do you remember what McDonalds it was?" "Not really," ''Nkech replies ''"But I can tell you it's somewhere on I-85 between the NC-VA line and Richmond. Location was pretty rural." "Okay," ''Bob replied. ''"I better get off the phone now, so I can actually go look for her" "Ok, see ya around" ''They all reply, and the call ends. Just then, Nkech sees a sign. ''"Welcome to South Carolina,The Palmetto State" ''the sign reads... Chapter Nine '''Nkech POV' Location: Just west of Atlanta, Georgia Time: 3:00 PM Nkech and his vacationmates had spent most of the day driving. They had driven through the Palmetto State and into the Peach State. Here, we see our next notable actions, around 3 in the afternoon. "We haven't eaten since breakfast," ''Nkech said ''"I haven't eaten since I started nearly 35 hours ago. Anyone else hungry?" "To be fair, yes" ''Sassmaster replied. ''"Sure" ''Akio replied. Nkech continues driving, up to the next exit, and reads off the exit sign the restaurants. ''"Subway, McDonalds, Arby's..." ''he read off ''"any of that sound good?" "though McDonald's is awesome and all, I definitely don't want it again today." ''Akio commented ''"and Subway is so not me." "well, sounds like Akio has voted for Arby's, and I frankly don't mind." ''Sassmaster replied. ''"welp, we have a winner!" ''Nkech said. he pulls off at the next exit, and into the Arby's. They walk inside, and get ready to order. They order the food, then go to an empty table next to a TV. The Weather Channel was on. The three of them try to squeeze into one booth, to see the TV. They anxiously awaited the Tropical Weather report: ''"and let's join Ryne Hammer in the weather lab, to discuss the tropics." something then instantly struck Nkech... "hold up a second," ''Nkech interrupted ''"Ryne Hammer? Ryne? What world are we even on right now?" Sassmaster stands up "let's see... 100% gravity... I'm still breathing oxygen... so this is earth." "no way," ''Nkech replies ''"Ryne works for the weather channel now? anyway, let's hear it. I'm interested to see how this goes." The three turn back to the TV, just in time to see Ryne beginning his report. "we have a series of active systems across the Atlantic and Pacific right now. Starting in the Atlantic, we currently have our first named storm of the year, Tropical Storm Alex. Alex currently has sustained winds of 45 miles per hour, with a pressure of 1,004 millibars, as it sits roughly 100 miles Southwest of Tampa, Florida. Alex should strengthen to 50 miles per hour before landfall, before rapidly moving Northeasterly up the east coast, becoming an extratropical cyclone in a few days." Sassmaster this time interrupted the broadcast. "who remembers when Nkech got triggered at Alex in 2016?" ''Sassmaster asked. ''"oh shush!" ''Nkech replied playfully ''"let's just pay attention to the report." They go back to listening to the report. "Meanwhile, in the Eastern Pacific, Hurricane Blas has been churning for several days now. Blas is currently roughly 500 miles Southwest of Manzanillo, Mexico, with sustained winds of 85 mph and a pressure of 982 millibars. Blas will likely peak at 90 mph overnight, before entering an area of higher shear that should cause Blas to degenerate into a remnant low within the next few days. Finally, out in the west pacific, we have the violent Super Typhoon Mirinae, a Category 4 on the Saffir-Simpson with winds of 150 mph and a pressure of 914 millibars. Mirinae should make landfall inTaiwan in the next day or so, with catastrophic damage likely. That's all for now. Back to you, Darren." Nkech thought for a minute. "Darren?" Why did he recognize that name? Chapter Ten Darren POV Ryne had just finished the weather report. It was his time to broadcast. "Now onto National news. American astronaut Joe Acaba has became the first astronaut to set foot on the moon since Eugene Cernan of Apollo 17 in December 1972. This comes less than a year after new President Bernie Sanders increased NASA funding, encouraging a "lunar landing" on Mars soon. His proposed goal for the mission to Mars is in 2035, and it remains to be seen whether or not this deadline can be met, but reaching the moon in such a short time is very good news for the American space race. In unrelated news, new British Prime Minister Jeremy Corbyn met with EU leaders to discuss potential re-entry into the European Union. Following the stock market crash of October 2019, the UK has struggled to recover from the recession. The UK and Iceland have currently open applications to join the European Union, which will be voted on later this month. It is expected that Iceland's application will be accepted by a wide majority, but it is unknown whether the application of the United Kingdom will be accepted. Speaking of economic recessions, the United States has been making significant progress towards recovery after the crash 2 years back. Last month, nearly 500,000 jobs were added, lowering unemployment to 8.2 percent, leaving this economic recovery ahead of the pace of the 2008 recession. Many economic experts credit the '''Sanders-Schumer Economic Recovery and Bailout Act '''passed nearly 1 year ago for the quick recovery." "And we'll be right back after this commercial break" Nkech POV He watches the TV in awe. Bernie Sanders is President. He was still stunned by his 452-86 victory over incumbent Donald Trump in 2020. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly, Akio chimes in: "umm, remember when Nkech was a big supporter of Bernie" ''Akio commented. ''"I bet he was happy in 2020." "you bet," ''Nkech replied. ''"It felt like a dream, but evidently it wasn't." "at least Ohio didn't vote for that orange jerk," ''Sassmaster added. ''"That "would have been a disgrace." "yeah, for some reason my state voted for Trump..." ''Nkech replied. Nkech quickly looks down at his tray. The roast beef sandwich and curly fries are gone. ''"well, I'm clearly done," ''Nkech said. ''"how about you all?" "yeah" ''Akio replied. ''"same here" ''Sassmaster replied. They left the restaurant and continued going west, crossing into Alabama. Suddenly, it starts to rain a little bit... Chapter Eleven '''Sassmaster POV' He notices that sprinkles begin to fall on the windshield. hmm... I wonder where the rain is coming from... ''he thought. He pulls out his phone and checks the weather radar on his phone. When he sees what it is, he is shocked. ''"Hey, guess what we're getting rain from?" ''Sassmaster commented. ''"umm, a cool front," ''Akio questioned. ''"Nope," ''he replied. ''"TROPICAL STORM ALEX!" "No way!" ''Nkech replied. ''"that's crazy," ''Akio replied. He peers over at the radar on Sassmaster's phone. He sees a long, green streak over them, going down to Florida. ''"yup, outer band" It then abruptly stops raining. "oh well" ''Sassmaster said. ''"at least we can say we were impacted by it." "yup" ''said Nkech. Things went silent for a little bit, then it was decided silence was too awkward. ''"we should put in some music," ''Sassmaster said. ''"yeah, why not," ''Nkech said. ''"this silence is... weird." ''Nkech hands his container of CD's to Sassmaster, and he scans through them. ''"you have an Avril Lavigne CD in here? ohmygah" ''Sassmaster replied. ''"Avril Lavigne? Suh-weet!" ''Akio said, excited. ''"evidently I do..." ''Nkech replied. ''"I got that one just for the trip. It's unlikely I'll ever have a use for it again, so I'll let y'all have it if you desire." "of course, let's just put this damn thing in there," ''Sassmaster replied. The CD enters and starts playing the music. They continue driving for another hours, as he slowly drifts off to sleep.... '''Nkech POV' Time: 1:00 AM Location: Mississippi-Louisiana Border Nkech had been driving tirelessly for several hours to get them to the Mississippi Louisiana State Line. He didn't want to show up on Brick in the middle of the night anyway. "I could well use some rest" ''Nkech thought. He turned off the music, which was hardly on at this point, pulled over into a Rest Stop and fell asleep.... Chapter Twelve '''Akio POV' Time: 9:00 AM Location: Nkech's parked car Akio finally awoke in the vehicle. He was surprised to see they had pulled over, and Nkech had finally dozed off. He was the first one awake, before both Sassmaster and Nkech. Unsure as to what to do, he unlocked his phone and scanned his contacts. "well, if nobody's awake in here, somebody's gotta be awake," ''Akio thought. Continuing to scan his contacts, he eventually found the perfect number to call... '''Koda POV' Koda the cat is laying down next to the beach chair of his owner, a tired cat. Koda hops onto the chair, and attempts to doze off. They are on another cruise, this one to Europe. Suddenly, Koda hears a buzzing sound from Garfield's phone. Koda tries to sleep, but moves onto the phone on accident, pressing the answer button in the process. "hello?" ''Akio said, through the phone. ''"Garfield, are you there?" "purrrrr" ''goes Koda, still trying to sleep. ''"hello?" ''Akio again said ''"I hope you aren't doing your cat impersonation again, Garfield" Koda purrs again, hoping to just get some sleep. Just then, Garfield walks around the corner, back to his beach chair... Garfield POV Garfield walks around the corner back to his beach chair, sitting on the upper deck of the cruise ship. He quickly realizes his phone is on. "silly Koda," ''Garfield laughed, grabbing the phone from underneath his cat. ''"Hello?" "ah yes, hello Garfield," ''Akio said. ''"hello," ''Garfield replied. ''"sorry about that, I guess Koda accidentaly pressed the 'answer' button somehow" "it's fine," ''Akio laughed. ''"I mistook it for you doing your cat impersonations again" "haha" ''Garfield replied. ''"Anyway, how are you? Enjoying the trip so far?" "It's been alright so far," ''Akio said. ''"we haven't reached the final destination yet, but I trust Nkech to know where he's going. He told us to bring our passports." "oh really?" ''Garfield replied, intrigued. ''"From what I've heard, there is a day where a stop of my cruise ship and your vacation destination align perfectly." "well, that's interesting." ''Akio commented. ''"Yup. There's a chance I could call y'all up then" ''Garfield added. ''"ok, we'll catch you then" ''Akio replied. ''"see you" "bye" ''Garfield replied, then ended the call. '''Sassmaster POV' Sassmaster awoke from his slumber, just in time to hear Akio's last few lines on the phone. "good morning" ''he says, proceeding to let out a yawn. ''"hey Akio" "hey Sassmaster!" ''Akio said. ''"did I wake you up?" "maybe a little," ''Sassmaster replied. ''"who was on the phone?" "umm... Garfield," ''Akio commented. ''"we were just talking" "ah" ''Sassmaster said. ''"Say, I'm surprised Nkech is still sleeping." "yeah, definitely" ''Akio replied. ''"knowing how he's acted this whole trip, you'd think we'd be in California by now" "maybe not that far," ''Sassmaster said. ''"But, regardless, it seems like he's been overworking himself a lot. Hopefully he doesn't do this all vacation. Otherwise, it will be stressful and messy for him as opposed to relaxing and enjoyable." "yeah" ''Akio said. ''"he hasn't slept in a while, we should probably stay a bit quiet. Wouldn't be good to wake him up." The vehicle remained silent for quite some time. The silence was eerie, but they felt it was best. The time ticked by slowly, remaining quiet... Chapter Thirteen Nkech POV Time: 10:30 AM Location: Louisiana-Mississippi Border "hello?" ''Nkech said. ''"you slept?" ''Akio replied. ''"consider me surprised. I thought you wouldn't." "yep. It was mainly because I didn't want to show up to Brick's house at 3am and because I knew I needed the rest." "we've been up for like an hour or so by now," ''Akio commented. ''"we were trying to keep quiet, let you get more sleep." "Thanks. Probably should have been up a while ago, but thanks. I needed it." ''Nkech said, kindly. ''"should probably get moving now" The Car got back onto the interstate, driving to the next location... Brick POV BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ''Brick's alarm clock went off loudly. ''10:30 AM ''the clock read. Brick got out of bed, and turned off the alarm clock. ''"today's the day!" ''Brick thought, quickly getting dressed. He packed the rest of his suitcase and started eating breakfast. His breakfast consisted of cereal. ''"may as well get a news fix before the trip" ''Brick thought. He turned on the TV. He vaguely hears on the weather report: ''"Today: Mostly Cloudy skies. Slight chance of rain. High 81 degrees. Tonight: Skies Clearing: Low 68." "to bad I ain't going to be here tonight... weather seems nice" ''Brick thought. The news report continued ''"in a new Louisiana Senate Race Poll, Democrat John Bel Edwards garners 38% of the vote in the race vs incumbent John Neely Kennedy, who garners 45% of the votes." Brick had been surprised by how close Louisiana was on Election Night in 2020. Louisiana wasn't called for Trump until well into the morning hours, with Trump winning the state by just 3.5%, the closest election result in Louisiana since 2000 and Al Gore. just then, the doorbell rang. Brick walked up to the door and answered it. "hello," ''Nkech said. ''"you ready?" "yeah! let's do this!" ''Brick replied, excitedly. ''"Let me just get my stuff. Y'all can come on in a little bit, I won't make you stand out in that gloomy weather." "fine by me," ''Nkech said, stepping inside. Brick went off to his bedroom to get his suitcase. '''Akio POV' Him, Nkech, and Sassmaster were inside Brick's house waiting on him. Akio and Sassmaster sat down, while Nkech remained standing. "why not sit down?" ''Akio suggested. ''"because... I think it's nice to keep myself standing," ''Nkech commented. ''"after all, I'm still skinny as hell" Akio looked over. Nkech was even skinnier than he recalled him to be in the past. Last he remembered, in 2017, Nkech had dropped 20 pounds to 142. "how much do you even weigh?" ''Akio questioned ''"it seems like you've lost weight since last I remember." "umm... I went to the Doctor a few months back," ''Nkech replied ''"I've probably dropped another 20-25 pounds since the last time we spoke. They told me I'm 6 foot 1 and a half, and 118 pounds." "umm, dude" ''Akio replied. ''"I'm substantially shorter and I shouldn't weigh more than you. Like really?" "what am I supposed to do?" ''Nkech replied. ''"when you reach my age, it is much easier to get fat. In fact, I could probably use this standing to burn off that Arby's from Yesterday." "what are you SUPPOSED to do?" ''Akio replied. ''"eat a few meals every day. Not eat every other day. You can actually touch sweets, candy, and cookies." "sweets are long gone from my mind, I'm afraid. I pretty much got rid of them in 2017. Whatever sweet and fatty stuff I was actually still eating in 2019 I kicked out as well." ''Nkech replied. Akio sighs. ''"here. Try this. It was going to be my breakfast, but clearly you need it more than I do." ''Akio replied. ''"I don't need it. I can last for a while longer. Thanks though." ''Nkech replied. They hear footsteps coming towards them from the hallway. They turn around to see Brick with his suitcase... Chapter Fourteen '''Brick POV' Brick walks back to the group in his living room, with his suitcase at hand. "sounds like I interrupted quite a discussion here," ''Brick says. ''"what did I interrupt?" "oh, we were just lecturing Nkech on eating," ''Akio replied. ''"trying to explain to him that fast food and sweets are not garbage." "oh really? Interesting..." ''Brick replied. ''"wait, what? You look thin, Nkech. How much do you weigh now?" "umm, I lost like 25 pounds since we last spoke. 118 Pounds now." ''Nkech replied. ''"holy shiz," ''Brick said in shock ''"I'd say that's a bit concerning. When did you last eat?" "last night, and it was fast food too, ugh" ''Nkech said. ''"before that I hadn't eaten for several days." "geez, you definitely need something to eat." ''Brick stated. Just then, Akio interrupted. ''"I tried offering him food, he didn't want mine" ''Akio commented. ''"suit yourself then," ''Brick said ''"just don't starve yourself to death." "yeah" ''Nkech replied. They walked out to the car, in silence. '''Nkech POV' Nkech drives further into Louisiana. After a hour-long, awkward silence, Nkech finally chimed in. "I'm sorry for what happened back there," ''Nkech said, sadly ''"I shouldn't have been such a dummy... it's just my natural instinct by this point." Nkech pulls over into a rest area, then starts to break down. "I feel so stupid for doing that... I'm a jerk." ''Nkech sobs ''"is this really what it's coming down to in order to not gain weight?" "you aren't a jerk, we're just concerned," ''Sassmaster replied ''"and you stuck up for what you wanted for yourself, and I don't see a problem with that." "it isn't that" ''replied Nkech ''"it just seems to have gone too far... and I was stupid for letting it get this far in the first place." "you aren't stupid," ''Brick added ''"you're smart. And you can use your smarts in the right ways. You should probably stop driving and move back here to the back seat. You seem way stressed." "he probably is" ''Sassmaster replied ''"he's driven the entire route and didn't even sleep until last night." "don't worry, I'll drive the rest of the route." ''Nkech replied, sad but no longer crying ''"it's the best I can do at this point." "we've got what, a couple hours left?" ''Akio added ''"I think he can handle it." "so long as we reach our flight on time" ''Brick replied. Nkech started driving back onto the highway, several hours away from the airport. Chapter Fifteen '''Sassmaster POV' After several more hours of driving, they finally reached the airport in Houston. The four of them walked inside, suitcases at hand, ready to travel to the "mystery destination" Nkech had planned the vacation to. They walked into the airport. They waited in the line for the plane tickets. Sassmaster saw Nkech walk up to the counter when it was there turn. He saw him lean in and whisper something to the person behind the counter, who gave him the tickets, as he gave them the money in return. They then stepped aside. "alright, let's sort these out," ''Nkech said. He handed out the tickets to the 4 of them. Sassmaster read off his ticket: ''"Houston, TX to London, UK: 4:30 PM, June 5, 2022" ''Sassmaster read off. ''"London?!?!" ''Akio commented. ''"How much money did you throw into this, Nkech?" "quite a bit, but don't worry about it," ''Nkech commented ''"as long as I stay under 10 grand, the cost gets split between me and a friend" "ehhh..." ''Brick replied. ''"I hope you know what the cost of everything is." "I do have a general estimate, yes" ''Nkech replied ''"and it's looking like we'll be under currently" "that's good" ''Sassmaster replied. The Four of them advanced through airport security, with about half an hour left to go until the flight... '''Nkech POV' Nkech, along with the others, is at the airport terminal of the flight to London. He sits in one of the terminal's seats. "whew" ''said Nkech, tiredly ''"I'm way tired" "you should have some time to sleep on the plane," ''Akio said ''"last I checked, here to London was a pretty long flight" "indeed." ''Nkech replied ''"we could probably all use the rest." "No thanks," ''Brick commented ''"I'd rather not sleep on the plane" "admittedly, neither would I," ''Sassmaster replied ''"I've had enough of sleeping on seats." "well then," ''Nkech added ''"I'll be sleeping on the plane. If you need me or we're getting ready to land, just wake me up somehow." Just then, the speakers announce: "4:30 PM Flight from Houston, TX to London, UK to Terminal 4, please" "welp, that's us" ''Sassmaster replied, standing up. Akio and Brick stand up. Nkech has a bit harder of a time getting up, but still does. ''"argh..." ''Nkech goes as he stands up, putting a hand on his back. ''"Nkech... are you okay" ''Brick questioned, concerned... Chapter Sixteen '''Brick POV' "yeah" ''Nkech commented ''"I think I'll be fine, it's just my... argh... back" "are you sure?" ''Brick replied ''"you don't seem ok" "yeah," ''Nkech commented ''"we should probably get on the plane." The four of them got on the plane and took there seats. They sat in a row, with 3 on one side of the aisle, and one on the other. Nkech quickly takes the window seat and falls asleep almost instantly. After a decent bit of silence on the plane, Sassmaster finally spoke. "we looking forward to this trip?" ''Sassmaster asked. ''"yeah," ''Brick commented ''"but I'm concerned about how well Nkech will hold up." "same here" ''Sassmaster replied. ''"I agree," ''Akio said. ''"the issue is easy to find, the solution... not so much" ''Sassmaster commented. ''"yeah," ''Brick replied ''"The issue is that he's really stressed." "yes. We've already tried telling him to relax a little" ''Sassmaster added ''"he wants to make the vacation enjoyable for us, which I certainly understand. But if he doesn't sit back and enjoy himself once in a while on this trip, it's not going to be fun for him." "agreed," ''Akio added. ''"we don't know if he even included something he'd enjoy on the vacation destinations list" ''Sassmaster added ''"but we need to come up with a way to take the stress and pain away and just relax..." They all thought for a moment. How?.... Akio POV after the brief silence of thought, Akio chimed in. "umm.... the chiropractor?" ''Akio suggested. ''"who goes to a chiropractor while on vacation?" ''Brick asked ''"I think we're looking for a bit of a different solution." "hmm..." ''Sassmaster said ''"well, what else can we do?" "umm... there's a thing called painkillers" ''Brick added. ''"I do not believe anyone packed painkillers for this trip," ''Sassmaster commented ''"even then, I would still say no to that idea. Wouldn't that seem a little fishy?" "now that I think of it, yes..." ''Brick stated. ''"let's see if we can think of anything else..." ''Sassmaster asked. After a moment of silence, Akio speaks up. ''"I've got it!" ''Akio commented ''"what about...." Chapter Seventeen Nkech POV Nkech suddenly awoke in his hotel room the next morning. "7:00 AM" ''the clock read. ''"I guess I didn't sleep too well," ''Nkech thought. He turned on the TV in front of him, propping some pillows up for support. Golf was on. The FedEx St. Jude Classic in Memphis, Tennessee. Nkech turns the program on and begins to watch, with the volume low. ''"and hello from the Third Round FedEx St. Jude classic in Memphis Tennessee, for those of you who are just joining us in this afternoon's coverage. Before we go into the action, let's take a look at our tournament leaderboard. Scoring has been superb the opening two days, with warm weather, sunny skies, and dry conditions. Our current Leader is Hurricane Layten, a 24-year old Tour Rookie from England, at 10-under par for the tournament. Within striking range is the Texan Jordan Spieth and Jason Dufner at 9-under par." Nkech thought for a second. "wait, what the f***? Did they just say LAYTEN was playing professional golf?" ''Nkech thought ''"and right behind him is Jordan Spieth and Jason Dufner?" "yeah no, I can't watch this Television," ''Nkech whispered to himself, changing the station to a different network. '''Layten POV' Layten was having success at his newfound career- playing professional golf. He never thought he'd be playing this sport. He was somehow winning the tournament over some of the best players in the world. Layten had a tee shot on the Par 4 6th hole, about 450 yards to the hole, with the wind against him. "Doug, can you hand me the Driver?" ''Layten asked. Douglas hands Layten the driver and he lines up to take a shot. He swings and the ball travels down the middle of the fairway, about 300 yards down. ''"ahh yes, that'll work" ''Layten said, proudly. His groupmate, Jordan Spieth, was then up to tee. Spieth drove his ball about 295 yards into the middle of the fairway, close to the location of Layten's ball. Just then, Layten & Spieth hear a loud roar from the hole in front of them. Layten and Spieth each play there 2nd shots. Spieth goes first, landing the ball about 15 feet from the hole. Layten goes next, and under slight pressure, catapults the ball to the very back of the green, roughly 60 feet from the hole. Just then, the media approaches the two. ''"hey, how do you feel about what happened up at the 7th just a minute ago?" ''asked a reporter. ''"what even happened now?" ''Layten asked ''"all I heard was some folks roaring at something" The reporter looks at earlier footage in the film, and shows him what happened. A golfer named "Stat Beacker" hit a hole in one on the hole. Layten knew what this meant- He and Stat were now "co-leaders" "for f***'s sake," ''Layten said ''"when can all these other golfers stop being so good?" Layten pondered this for a moment. "wait a second," ''Layten said. He takes a closer glimpse at the caddie. The caddie appears to be... Harcel Molos? He takes a closer look at the footage, this time at Stat, and he sees something blue on his hat. The footage is blurry, but it appears to read "Force Thirteen" on the hat. ''"I f***ing knew it!" ''Layten commented ''"of course Force Thirteen is trying to stop me from winning the damn money. Kick those buffoons out of the tournament at once!" Of course, the reporters, knowing that they can't do that and this guy just swore on international Television, just walked away. Nkech POV 30 minutes later... Nkech had just gotten done watching an episode of Adam Ruins Everything. He pulls up the leaderboard for the golf tournament... Chapter Eighteen Nkech POV Nkech has pulled up the leaderboard for a golf tournament he was watching earlier. He sees the following message: "Play has been suspended due to a scuffle which occurred on the seventh hole. Authorities have been called and it is hoped that play may resume." "what the..." ''Nkech thought. He had seen suspended play due to weather, but due to A FIGHT? That was uncalled for. He turned the tournament back on, intrigued as to what had happened. He hears the commentators. ''"now let's take a look at how this started. It started on the seventh tee, when Stat Beacker hit a hole in one to tie rookie golfer Hurricane Layten for the lead at 10-under par. Reporters ran up to Mr. Layten, asking him for his reactions to the hole in one. He replied by saying 'I f***ing knew it!' and 'of course Force Thirteen is trying to stop me from winning the damn money. Kick those buffoons out of the tournament at once!' After a brief discussion with a rules official, Mr. Layten discovered that rules officials could not kick Stat and his caddie, Harcel, out of the tournament as they had not broken any rules pertaining to it, Mr. Layten proceeded to take a 5 iron out of his bag and run to the seventh hole, attempting to strike Stat with the golf club. On his fourth swing, Mr. Layten successfully hit Mr. Beacker with the club on his back. Mr. Beacker ran from Mr. Layten, running across the 6th and 7th holes. Stat's caddie, Harcel Molos, reacted via screaming, which attracted attention to the incident by the rules officials, and security was called in to apprehend Mr. Layten." "what the..." ''Nkech thought ''"that's insane..." Just then... he hears someone else waking up.... Sassmaster POV Sassmaster woke up. He heard the sound of the TV turned on. At first, he is curious who turned it on, but then looks to his left and sees that Nkech is awake. "hello," ''Sassmaster said ''"did you sleep well?" "maybe alright, I suppose." ''Nkech replied ''"I woke up nearly an hour ago. This golf tournament I'm watching has gotten absolutely insane." "oh my... what's insane?" ''Sassmaster replied. ''"well... evidently Layten was winning," ''Nkech replied ''"until some other guy, named Stat Beacker, tied him. Then Layten proceeded to get triggered and attempted to fight Stat." "Typical Layten." ''Sassmaster commented. ''"most likely," ''Nkech replied ''"it looks like they're taking Layten to the police office for questioning." "...and this judicial mess is going to be international news for like the next year." ''Sassmaster added. ''"probably," ''Nkech replied ''"specifying it involves a pro golfer and a major media network." "wait, Force Thirteen is a major media network now?" ''Sassmaster replied, in shock ''"how long ago did they become one?" "umm... they went corporate 2 years ago" ''Nkech replied ''"they built the Noy skyscraper here in London, it's where they're headquartered and where they broadcast. They've steadily risen in popularity ever since." "wow," ''Sassmaster replied ''"will you get to work for them?" "Probably," ''Nkech replied ''"Mr. Noy basically said anyone with previous experience contributing to Force Thirteen may join the team after the proper education is attained. So, basically, I can come out here to London after college and walk into the Noy skyscraper." "cool," ''Sassmaster commented ''"if you ever do work for them, I'll definitely be watching." The phone starts to ring.... Chapter Nineteen Brick POV Brick and Akio had woken up. They were staying in a separate hotel room on the same floor from Nkech and Sassmaster. They were ready for the first destination of the vacation. They called up Nkech and Sassmaster to see if they were ready. "hello" ''Brick said through the phone. ''"yolo" ''Nkech replied from the other end. ''"y'all ready to start our vacation with the first destination?" ''Brick asked. ''"almost," ''Nkech said ''"how about you, Sassmaster?" "yeah, I'm ready," ''Sassmaster replied. ''"alright," ''Nkech said ''"lemme take a shower, then I'll be ready. Will fire y'all a text when I'm ready." "fine by me," ''Brick said ''"see you later" "see ya" ''Nkech said. Brick hung up the phone. '''Nkech POV' Nkech and Sassmaster went down to the hotel lobby, where they would meet Brick and Akio. "hello," ''Nkech said, a notebook at hand. ''"let's see what I have listed as today's destination... how about the British Museum?" "You don't mind a quick detour, do you?" ''Akio asked. ''"what's the detour?" ''Nkech replied. ''"it's a secret," ''Brick added. ''"But we think you'll like it a lot." "alright then," ''Nkech said ''"lead the way" Akio, Brick, Sassmaster, and Nkech all walk outside and into a vehicle, which they had rented for the trip. Brick got into the Drivers seat, Nkech sat in shotgun, with Akio and Sassmaster in the back. Brick turned on some music, 80's rock music to be exact. Nkech didn't mind it much, it was better than silence, though he was also curious about the artist. "I must admit this is pretty good music," ''Nkech said ''"what artist is it?" "I don't know, honestly," Brick replied "I just turned on what music I could find." "heh heh," ''Nkech replied ''"I can't blame you. Anything's better than the horrid sound of silence." Just then, they pulled into the parking lot of a building and entered a parking spot. They got out and entered the building... Chapter Twenty Akio POV Him and his friends have entered a building. The building was quite small, made of brick. The interior consisted of light grey walls, with a reception desk in the front of the room and several black chairs scattered in a orderly manner across the room. Sassmaster walked up to the reception desk, while Akio, Brick, and Nkech took a seat. Nkech winced as he took a seat in the chair, attempting to grab his back. Brick attempts to help, but Nkech stops him. "thanks for the help, truly," ''Nkech commented ''"But I don't think I'll need it." "Seems like you do," ''Brick replied ''"You winced heavily as you sat down." Akio chimed in. "Lucky for him, we're in the right spot for help." "Indeed we are," ''Brick replies. Just then, a young woman steps out into the waiting area. ''"Nkech?" ''she calls out. Nkech slowly stands up from his seat, slowly walking in the direction of the door. After about 15 seconds, the door closes behind him, out of sight.... '''Nkech POV' Nkech walked through the door. He sees a long hallway in front of him. "hmmph, odd," ''Nkech thought ''"I didn't see any visits to 'buildings with extremely long hallways' on the trip planner." Nkech looked down to see he was moving very slowly down the hallway. Hell, he was going slow enough that a turtle would beat him to the end of it. The woman attempts to help him by putting an arm around the middle of his back so he can move a little faster. "You must be in quite the pain...." ''She said, calmly ''"I think we can fix that." Nkech thought for a second. "You know, out there I would've said no," ''Nkech said ''"But I don't have the energy to anymore, and I'm essentially getting nowhere. I can now see why my friends were trying to help me." "and they are currently," ''she said. ''"wait what?" ''Nkech replied. ''"they paid for this," ''she replied. ''"They paid for you to get a massage. Now just walk in that door and relax..." Nkech walked through the door, slowly. He was partially happy and partially shocked. The room was well set up, with the room thermostat cranked up to a warm 29 Celsius, with several lit candles across the room and slow, calm music playing softly in the background. In the center of the room was the massage table, complete with a face cradle for true relaxation. Nkech followed typical massage protocol, then wrapped a towel around his waist and carefully laid down on the table, placing his face in the cradle. The young woman stepped back in. "Looks like you are definitely ready!" ''She said. She put massage oil on her hands, warming it up, and started the massage.... 'part of the chapter would be.... odd if written, so I'll just jump over it.' Chapter Twenty-One '''Sassmaster POV' for the next hour, Sassmaster chatted with Brick and Akio in the waiting room. As Akio checks his phone, he sees one missed call. "a missed call?" ''Akio said, confused. ''"who would call me at this time of day?" "I don't know," ''Sassmaster replied ''"where's the number from?" "it's from Britain, evidently," ''Akio replied. ''"I don't know who it could be...." "better not be Layten asking us to bail him out of jail," ''Sassmaster replied. ''"He lost that golf tournament by swinging at Stat Beacker with that Golf Club" "wait what?" ''Akio and Brick replied. ''"we don't follow golf..." Just then, a news headline appears on the TV. "and Hurricane Layten, a rookie English golfer from Birmingham, was placed in jail overnight for inducing panic yesterday at the FedEx St. Jude Classic after striking fellow rookie Stat Beacker in the back with a golf club during yesterday's round." "yup, that's what happened," ''Sassmaster replied. ''"of course, typical Layten," ''Akio replied. ''"I thought the same thing when Nkech told me," ''Sassmaster replied. Just then, Nkech comes walking out of the door.... '''Nkech POV' the massage had just finished. He walked out of the door, quicker than he had entered. He felt rejuvenated. The pain that had riddled him the entire trip had subsided. "well, you look happy!" ''Brick commented. ''"wasn't it nice to just R-E-L-A-X?" ''Sassmaster replied. ''"yeah, I'll admit it," ''Nkech replied. ''"Though I definitely acted like a jerk, thinking I could dodge the issue until I could get back to the US" "you weren't a jerk to us," ''Akio replied. ''"to me, it seems like you just didn't want us to be hindered by your problems," ''Sassmaster commented. ''"though I personally appreciate that gesture, we care enough for your enjoyment of this trip too." they walk out to the car, each getting inside. They proceeded to look at food options for lunch.... Chapter Twenty-Two Brick POV Brick, Akio, Sassmaster, and Nkech were in the car outside the massage place they had just left. They began to ponder options for lunch. "I can tell we're all pretty hungry," ''Brick commented ''"what do we want to eat though?" "we could just pick up something and eat it outside," ''Nkech replied ''"it's warm outside and we could use it to our advantage..." "I agree with that," ''Sassmaster added ''"but what place?" "well, just like literally everywhere in the midwest, this place probably has like twenty Subway's. I know I'm happy with that, but I'm not sure about everyone else." "meh, whatever" ''Akio replied ''"it's tolerable" "food is enough for me," ''replies Brick. ''"even if I went hell no... I'd be outvoted." ''Sassmaster stated ''"so just go with it." The four drove into downtown London, stopped at a subway for food, then advanced in the direction of the park... Nkech POV They reached the park with the food. They sat down at a picnic bench overlooking the Thames river. They began to chat slightly. "man, the weather's beautiful," ''Brick said. ''"Indeed" ''Nkech replied. a little bit later.... Nkech looks at the picnic bench next to them, on the other side of a tree. Over there, he sees several men, each on laptop computers.... Chapter Twenty-Three '''To be continued....' Note: This is probably the longest story I have ever written and could very well end up as the wiki's longest page. Category:Nkechinyer Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:Wikia Users